903
Julia allows Olivia to photograph her Charles Delaware Tate painting, leading Olivia to a surprising discovery. Synopsis Teaser : The night has fallen over Collinwood, and its darkness conceals many things, including the reason the young boy left his home on an inexplicable errand. But Elizabeth Stoddard has seen her nephew, David, enter the Todd's antique shop late at night, and is determined to find out why. David is in the Chosen Room, speaking to the breathing noise. He hears Elizabeth from outside the door, and begins to look worried. Act I Elizabeth hears the breathing noise coming from the Chosen Room, but Megan dismisses it as a broken radiator. Elizabeth wants to go into the room, but Megan tries to convince her to stay out. Elizabeth finally gets her way, but before she can open the door, a crashing sound is heard from downstairs. She comes to the conclusion that David isn't there, and leaves. David walks downstairs, and the two wonder who caused the noise that distracted Elizabeth. Julia and Olivia are at Olivia's hotel room, discussing the works of Charles Tate. Olivia says no one really knows whether Tate is dead or alive. She asks Julia for permission to photograph the painting she purchased from the antique shop, and Julia agrees. After Julia leaves, Olivia's servant and photographer, Mr. Nakamura, walks in, and Olivia tells him that "everything is going according to plan." At Collinwood, Julia is explaining to Chris that she feels Olivia is not the person she claims to be. Julia shows Chris a letter she found in the West Wing of Collinwood that was written by Amanda Harris to Quentin in 1897, and wants Chris to get a sample of her hand writing. Act II Chris takes the painting to Olivia and she has Mr. Nakamura photograph it. While she is out of the room, he searches the room for a hand writing sample, but is unsuccessful. Back at Collinwood, Elizabeth goes to David's room and catches him as he is about to go to sleep. She tells him she knows he was out in the village. David tries to weasel himself out of trouble, but Elizabeth tells him there is no point in lying, and she angrily walks out. At Olivia's hotel room, Chris is getting impatient as to how long it is taking to have the Tate painting being photographed. He bursts into the room, much to Olivia's dismay, and notices Mr. Nakamura is missing. Act III Before Olivia can explain what is going on, Mr. Nakamura returns with the painting. Chris apologizes for his behavior, but before he leaves, he asks for her autograph. She finds his request slightly odd, but gives him one anyway. After he leaves, Olivia remarks to Mr. Nakamura that Chris could be very useful to them someday. She asks him how long it will take to find out what he left for, and he replies it will take one hour. Chris returns to Collinwood with the painting and Olivia's autograph. Julia analyzes the autographs. They look very similar, but she wants to have Stokes look at them to give a second opinion. Julia and Chris wonder why it took Mr. Nakamura so long to photograph the painting. At Olivia's apartment, Mr. Nakamura returns with an x-ray of Julia's painting. The x-ray shows there is a portrait of someone underneath the landscape. Memorable quotes : Olivia: Do you find Charles Tate's tragedy terribly moving? A handsome young man, with great talent, admired, adored, suddenly out of style, forgotten. ---- : Julia: You should know that it's possible to have a secret that no one in the world will ever understand or believe, Chris. ---- : Megan: I'm sure there's a rumor around that the Todds keep a pet rhinoceros. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd * David Henesy as David Collins * Donna McKechnie as Olivia Corey * Sho Onodera as Mr. Nakamura Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 889. * Closing credits scene: Antique shop landing outside of chosen room. *Sho Onodera as Mr. Nakamura is the first and only Asian-American actor in the show. He is also the only actor of color to have both a named and speaking role. *Olivia Corey's headshots are printed on the ubiquitous Collinsport yellow paper. She also signs her autograph for Chris on yellow paper. Story * Julia finds a note dated summer 1897 in the west wing of Collinwood, written from Amanda Harris to Quentin Collins; it reads: "And no matter what the passing world may think, I will love you forever. A.H." * Olivia is staying at the Collinsport Inn, room number 24. * TIMELINE: It was the other day when Julia bought the Charles Delaware Tate painting at the antique shop (occurred in 888). 9:30pm: Chris waits for the painting at Olivia's. It will take Mr. Nakamura one hour to get what he went for. Julia will find out tomorrow where Nakamura went. 10:35pm: Nakamura returns with an X-ray. Bloopers and continuity errors * Before Julia talks to Elizabeth, a strange squeaking sound is heard in the background. * If Olivia is Amanda and is looking for the stolen portrait of Quentin Collins, she should know the landscape painting is too small to be the same canvas. * When Chris recites what he would like Olivia to write for her autograph, he says, "In memory of our meeting at the Collinwood Inn" rather than the "Collinsport Inn." * When Chris takes the Tate painting to Olivia's, it is in a frame. When Julia is looking at it after Chris has returned from Olivia's, it is not in a frame. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 903 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 903 - Sentences Taken at Random from H.P. Lovecraft Stories That I Have Not Read Gallery ( }}) 903f.jpg|Megan & David 903 B.jpg|Olivia's Photo 903n.jpg|Julia's Landscape 0903